(No name)
by Dawn Moony
Summary: Back into medieval times. Annabeth's family got killed by an ancient creature that she nor anyone know what it is. Annabeth wants to kill it and joins a group of men that was also looking for the creature. At the end, she will discover a connection that will change her life forever.
1. Pilot

**A/N: New story, right here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

_It all starts a long time ago, into the medieval times. Many kingdoms lived in peace, but there was something that made those kingdoms join together at times._

_The creature, is what it was called. It is said that the only thing it did was to slaughter people. No one has ever seen it, nor they know what it is._

_It's impossible to kill. As many tried, but never get to live. Not even the strongest warrior, or the most powerful sorcerer can destroy it._

_Even though there was a prophecy. It said that one day, a warrior will come out. Being the only one who can destroy the creature, explaining that it has amazing abilities._

_In the end, it is said that the warrior will sacrifice himself in order to kill it. But that prophecy was a long time ago, people stopped believing in it. Until..._

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up in my bed, today was my birthday. I was turning sixteen!

I walked outside to the kitchen table, where my family was. They were discussing about sheltering the house.

"I don't see a reason why." My mom said.

"The townspeople are saying that the creature was coming this way, we have to protect ourselves." My father responded.

"Alright, do what's best."

My mom stood up and walked over to me.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Now now, it's your birthday. Don't worry about that, it's just a little problem." She said trying to reassure me.

"But mom, if its really coming. I want to help." I said.

"No, why don't you go help your brother. He's outside."

"Alright, mom."

I walked outside and see my brother, Malcolm.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello Annabeth, want to go hunting?" He asked.

"You know dad doesn't let me."

"I know, I could really use the help."

"Alright, just this once."

I went inside, took my bow and my quiver, then followed Malcolm into the forest.

"Did you hear what mother and father were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, do you think the creature is coming?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but if its really coming. I don't know what to do."

"We'll be fine. Let's just hope the gods are with us."

"Yes."

I heard a rustling sound.

"Shhh, get down." Malcolm said, fully alert.

We crouched down behind a rock, I readied my bow.

"Remember what I told you." Malcolm said.

I looked forward ahead, there was nothing in sight. Then I saw a wild pig running straight towards us. I let the arrow fly, and it hits him right in the neck.

"Annabeth! That's full dinner, right there!" Malcolm said in delight.

"Let's take this to father." I said.

"I bet he'll be proud of you." Malcolm said.

We dragged the wild pig all the way back home. Dad came out and admired the pig in shock.

"Look father, we got dinner!" I said.

"I'm so proud of you Annabeth!"

He came and gave me a hug.

"Maybe I'll let you do the hunting more often." He said.

"Really father?!" I asked in excitement.

"Indeed."

Mom came out and gasped.

"Honey, we have full dinner." Dad said.

"My..." She said.

Malcolm helped mom cook the pig, while dad and I blocked the doors and windows.

The pig was ready to eat, so we sat down in the table and ate. That was when the screaming started.

We turned all of the lights off and Malcolm took me to my room and locked us both inside. There was a little hole in the door, which could let me see what was happening outside.

"The creature is coming." Malcolm said.

"What are we going to do?!" I asked.

I heard our front door crash down, and then I heard mom scream.

"Mom!" I shouted.

Malcolm covered my mouth. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered.

And that's when my dad screamed in pain, then I heard something move towards our door.

The door crashed down and a shadowy figure came in.

Malcolm stood in front of me protectively, and that's when it happened. His life fading away, right before my very eyes.

The shadowy figure walked closer to me. I knew instantly that I was going to die.

I retreated back slowly. The figure came closer and I stumbled back. I kept trying to get away from it, until my back hit the wall.

The figure came closer and closer, until I saw what it was. It had blood-red eyes, and it had a horn in the center of its head.

I don't get it, why am I not dead already? The creature lowered its head, with its horn pointing at me. I saw a light, coming out of it. I felt a bit of pain on my wrist, as if I was being burned.

The creature stepped back and ran away. I stood up, shaking. My head was pounding. I slowly walked to my brother's dead body, there was no way I could get him back.

"Wait. Mom, dad!"

I ran out the door and saw my dad's and my mom's bodies covered in blood. It killed them, it killed my family.

I couldn't cry, not after what happened. I needed to be strong, I knew what I had to do.

I took the last piece of money we had left and packed some food and clothes.

In the morning, I buried my family's bodies. I closed the door, even though it was completely demolished.

I went to town, but it was empty. There was no noise, nothing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth!"

I turned and my friend, Piper, ran into me.

"You're okay!"

She hugged me.

"Where's your family?" She asked.

"They...didn't make it." I said.

"The creature came to your house!?"

"Yes..."

"How are you alive?!"

"I don't know."

I told her what happened back at my house.

"Oh Annabeth, I'm so sorry. You can stay live with me." She said.

I sighed, but nodded. She took me to her house. Her mom and dad were helping lots of people from town.

"It's a bit crowded in here." I said.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Piper said.

We walked in her room and I closed the door.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

Piper looked down.

"What happened? Is he...?"

"No! He's not dead. He joined the hunt."

"The hunt?"

"It is a group of men that travel across each kingdom, killing monsters. Right now, they're looking for the creature."

"But, won't they get killed?" I asked.

"No, they're trained professionals."

"Are there any girls in the group?"

"No, it's not permitted."

"Oh, then..."

"Wait. Don't tell me what I think you're thinking!"

"Piper, I have to."

"You can't, you're a girl!"

"Your dad has lots of wigs from acting, right?"

"No! I'm not letting my friend go into a group and get herself killed!"

"I'll be fine, Piper."

"Killing the creature won't do anything as revenge!"

"It's not just revenge, I want it to stop killing people."

"Annabeth..."

"Piper, please!" I begged.

"Fine."

She left the room and came back with a wig and boy clothes.

"You can find them at the Montes kingdom." She said.

I put the clothes on and Piper helps me put on the wig.

"Remember, these wigs are different than the rest. They can get wet and it won't fall easily."

"Alright, thanks Piper."

"Annabeth, you know you have to pretend to be a boy. Right?"

"I know."

"And if you see Jason..."

"I'll take care of him."

"Just...tell him I miss him."

"Don't worry, Pipes. We'll be back before you know it."

"Goodbye."

I left her house and started walking to Montes kingdom, which was a long way ahead.

_~Five days later~_

I was tired of walking. I had no food left, and I haven't seen any kingdom.

I sat down for a while, I drank what was left of my water and stood up again.

"Oh gods, help me." I said.

That's when I saw a nymph.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"Yes! I need to get to..."

I forgot I had to pretend to be a boy.

"Uh...I mean, I have to get to Montes kingdom." I said in a deeper voice.

The nymph giggled and pointed far off in the road.

"It's over there." She said.

"Thanks."

I walked away quickly before things could get more weird. I finally saw a castle and people.

"Now all I have to do is find them." I said to myself.

But then I thought, what's going to be my name? Mmm...maybe, Anthony. Yeah, it's close to Annabeth. I also need to work on my voice.

"Hello, I'm Anthony." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I can work with that." I said.

I walked to the nearest place that had food. While I was buying, there was some guys beside me talking.

"We have space for one guy left." One said.

"I wonder who's going to be the lucky guy." The other responded.

"Lucky? Our job is dangerous, there is no luck in that."

"Eh, whatever. We should go back, we're leaving tomorrow."

The two of them left. I bought the food quickly and followed them, until I got to small camp in the woods. There was a long line of men, leading to a tent.

I tapped someone on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me. What is this line for?" I asked in my man voice.

"It's for joining the hunt." He said.

"Uh, thanks."

I waited in line, until it was my turn. I was about to enter the tent, but one of the men stopped me.

"Sorry, our boss is tired and doesn't want to see anyone." He said.

His voice sounded familiar, that's when I realized it was Jason.

"But, can at least you give me a chance?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh c'mon! I came a long way to come here!" I said.

"I'll ask him."

He entered the tent and then came out again with another man. He had sea-green eyes and black hair.

"Okay, fine. Come in." He said.

Jason stayed outside while the guy and I entered the tent. Inside, there was a table with two chairs.

The guy sat down and gestured me to do so too.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Anthony." I said.

"Okay Anthony, why did you come here?" He asked.

"I heard you were looking for the creature, and I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Remember, while we're traveling. We're going to run into very nasty monsters, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, come here tomorrow in the morning."

"Sure."

He stood up and left. I walked outside the tent and the guy with the green eyes whispered something to Jason. Then Jason told everyone to go home.

Wait, where am I supposed to stay? I asked to myself. I didn't think of that.

At the end, I just slept in the ground. It was cold that night and I could hear lots of noises.

_~Next day~_

I woke up and yawned. I looked at the sky, it was morning.

"Styx!" I cursed.

The sky rumbled in the distance.

"Sorry."

I ran to meet up with the guy from yesterday. I saw some of the men getting ready to leave.

"Wait for me!" I said, of course with my man voice.

Jason walked over to me.

"You're late." He said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I guess you're my roommate now."

"Roommate?"

"More like a tent-mate, I guess."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"C'mon, I'll show you around."

We walked to the camp, Jason showed me where they kept their weapons, food, water, and even horses. When we were watching the horses, I saw a horse that seemed weak.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing at the horse.

"We don't know. One day, we found him like that."

I checked the horse's bowl of food, I couldn't believe what I saw. It had poison ivy.

"His food is poisoned." I said.

"Really? How?" Jason asked.

"His food has poison ivy."

"Wow, thanks."

I shrugged.

"Anyway, let's keep a move on." He said.

We finally got to a tent and we both went inside.

"I think it would be nice having a roommate, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"How many stripes are there in Piper's favorite dress?"

"Eight." I said quickly.

Ugh! He got me.

"Aha! I knew it was you, Annabeth!" He said.

"Shhh, keep it down!" I whispered.

"Why do you want to kill the creature?"

"It attacked the town, and killed my family."

"What?! Piper, is she okay?!"

"Yes, she also said that she misses you."

"Gods, I miss her too."

"Anyway, you can't tell anyone that I'm a girl. Okay?"

"Sheesh, Annabeth. I'm not stupid. If I told everyone that you were a girl, you'd be in big trouble."

"I know."

"Well, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

We walked outside and everyone started leaving.

"Let's go."

Now, our adventure began.

**To be continued...**


	2. Our first attack

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up on my tent, Jason was sleeping on the other side. I stood up and walked outside.

I walked to where they were keeping the horses and went to see the one from yesterday.

I checked his food, and it didn't have poison ivy.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

The horse whinnied.

"Okay, bye."

I left and went to see if I could help with something.

"Anna-...I mean, Anthony. What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"See if I could do something around here." I answered.

"Well, c'mon. There's this new..."

We heard people screaming and shouting.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

Jason took a coin out, he flipped it and it turned into a gold sword.

"Stay here." He said.

He ran away to where the noise was, I followed. I promised Piper I would take care of him.

He was fighting a a giant monster with multiple heads. I knew this one, it was...Ah yes! A hydra, he was fighting a hydra.

"Jason, you can't cut their heads!" I shouted.

"Anna-...I mean, Anthony! You can't be here!" He shouted back.

"I'm here to help, not just sit around and do nothing!"

I took a bow and an arrow, I pointed at the center of the hydra.

If you shoot at the chest, everything else will collapse. A voice in my mind said.

"Good, that's exactly what I need!" I said to myself.

I shot at its center, and the Hydra turned to dust.

"I did it!...uh I mean. Yeah, I killed it!" I said.

"Wow, Anthony. I didn't know you could shoot like that." Jason said.

"Well yeah, I've been practicing."

Everyone settled down and we went inside our tent.

"Sorry to ask this, but...how did your family die?" Jason asked.

"The creature was there and killed them, I saw everything."

"Wait, you've seen the creature?!"

I nodded.

"But that's impossible, nobody ever gets to live to see the creature."

"Do I look dead to you?" I asked.

"No."

"Then I'm the first."

"Did something happen?"

I explained to him every detail.

"I just don't understand, why me?" I asked.

"Annabeth, don't say that." Jason said.

"Lots of people didn't deserve to die, but why did I have to live?!"

"Maybe there's something special about you."

"Yeah, right. The only special thing about me, is my wisdom."

"And maybe something else."

He walked to his chest and took a book out.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Look."

He opened the book and started searching through the pages.

"Here it is, the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"A long time ago, there was a prophecy. It was about a warrior who was destined to destroy the creature, saying that it had amazing abilities. In the end, the warrior will sacrifice himself in order to kill it."

"First, I'm no warrior. Second, it said 'himself' meaning it should be a boy."

"It doesn't say exactly that it should be a boy."

"Whatever, I'm not the warrior from the prophecy."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Jason? Where are you?" Someone called.

"I'm in here!" Jason said.

A boy came in the tent, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Our boss is calling you." Leo said.

"Okay. Anthony, this is Leo. Leo, this is Anthony." Jason said.

"Nice to meet you, Anthony."

The boy, Leo, stretched out his hand and I shook it.

"Be right back." Jason said and walked out of the tent.

"Why is the boss calling Jason?" I asked.

"Jason is his best fighter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm only good with heat and fire."

"Wow."

"Anyway, gotta go. Bye!"

He ran out the tent, I sat down on my bed and started reading a book.

Later, Jason came back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're going to the Atlantis kingdom."

"Why?"

"The boss wants to see an old friend."

"Sure."

We packed and started moving towards Atlantis kingdom.

You should've seen it, its columns shining brightly. The trees and the plants were beautiful, especially the flowers. A rainbow decorated the sky, which was bright blue.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, pretty cool. Huh?" Jason asked.

I nodded.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Few times." He answered.

I saw the green-eyed boy, or boss, getting of his pegasus.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Who's?" Jason asked.

"The boss's."

"I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"It's sort of the rules."

"Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon, let's get a move on." The green-eyed boy said.

Should I ask what his name is? No, that would be stupid. The boy walked to a house and knocked, it was opened by a girl. She had red hair and green eyes.

"Rachel." He said.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." Rachel said.

She hugged him and they both went inside the house. But before the boy entered, he said:

"Alright everyone, make camp here."

"Let's go, Anthony." Jason said.

We placed the tents and ate.

"Who was that girl?" I asked.

"That's Rachel, she's an oracle." Jason answered.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, she sometimes gives us prophecies on our hunts."

"That's cool."

"And every time we have a new hunter, he has to see her."

"Why?"

"Our boss said it was because of the prophecy."

"You told me that prophecy was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but our boss hasn't given up on it yet."

"So, I have to go see Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"What if she sees that I'm a girl?"

"That's up to you."

Leo came walking towards us.

"The boss is calling you." He told me.

"Sure."

I followed Leo to the same house the Rachel girl was, he knocked on the door and the green-eyed boy opened.

"I brought him here for you, boss." Leo said.

"Thanks, and don't call me boss." The boy said back.

Leo grinned and walked away.

"Come in, Anthony." He said.

He gave me way for the door and I stepped in, inside Rachel was sitting on a chair.

"Can you give us some space?" Rachel asked the boy.

"Alright."

He looked at me, then walked outside and closed the door.

"Hello, Annabeth." Rachel said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I've been getting dreams of you, you're an interesting case."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Okay, if you want me to read you. Take the wig off."

I slowly took the wig off and my real hair touched my shoulders.

"Much better." She said.

"What if he comes in?" I asked.

"He won't, don't worry. Now, give me your hands."

She took both of my hands and closed her eyes. She opened them again, but they were completely green. I couldn't scream, so I stood quiet.

"The creature from the shadows that is yet unknown

Watching you forever as you've grown

To take his life as well as yours

Or to live in peace through the hours untold."

I got my hands out of her grasp and her eyes turned normal.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I-I..."

I heard a knock on the door.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Someone said through the door.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine." Rachel said back.

I take my wig and put it on.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine."

"What did I say?"

"It was a prophecy."

"Really? What was it about?"

"I have to go."

I opened the door and ran out back to my tent, Jason was there.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"She-she..."

"Okay, calm down."

I took a deep breath.

"Now, can you tell me what happened."

"She gave me a prophecy."

"What?"

"Her eyes, they turned..."

"Oh yeah, that's normal. But what did the prophecy say?"

We sat down while I told him the same thing the oracle told me.

"Annabeth, do you know what that means?!" Jason asked me.

"No, I can't be the warrior."

"But Annabeth, that's not bad. Don't you want to kill the creature?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you want to be the warrior of the prophecy?"

"Because it says that in the end, I have to die!"

"Everyone, go to sleep!" Someone said outside.

"Goodnight, Jason." I said.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He said back.

* * *

"Annabeth, wake up!"

Jason shook me up and I sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Our boss is calling you."

"Why?"

"I think it's about what happened yesterday."

I'm in so much trouble.

"Be right there." I said.

"Actually, now."

I stood up and followed Jason to another tent, it was a lot bigger and it was blue.

"Wait here." Jason said.

He entered the cabin and then came out.

"Okay, you can go in." He said.

"Alright."

"Oh, and Anthony?"

"What?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath as I entered the tent, Inside the green-eyed boy stood there looking at me intently.

"Yes, boss?" I asked.

"What in the Hades happened last night?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about that? Because I saw you run away."

"Uh, that was...um..."

"Well?"

"She gave me a prophecy, okay?!" I piped out.

"What was it about?"

"Uh..."

Jason came in the tent.

"Alright, it was the prophecy of the warrior!" He said.

"Jason, you can't interrupt."

"I'm sorry, boss. But you were making my friend here nervous." He responded.

"Anyway, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said that the prophecy Rachel gave Anthony, is the prophecy of the warrior." Jason answered.

"What?!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm the warrior, right?" I asked.

"Good luck with that." Jason said.

"But why would she give you the prophecy if you're not the warrior." The green-eyed boy asked.

"Well duh, haven't you heard. Anthony survived one of the creature's attacks, he was there when it killed his family."

"Jason! You can't say that, that was a secret!" I shouted.

"Look, I know you're the warrior. End of story, that's it."

"I'm not the warrior!"

"Annabeth, stop saying you're not the warrior!"

Jason covered his mouth.

"Who's Annabeth?" The green-eyed boy asked.

"It's no one, I get confused with names sometimes." Jason said.

"Yeah." I said.

I felt a lot of pain in my head. I blinked hard, everything was spinning. I breathed heavily and everything went black.

"Anthony!"

_I found myself back at home, it looked new. As if the creature never came in the first place._

_I opened the door and see Malcolm, but he was one years old. I saw my mom and my dad, they were carrying a little baby._

_"What should we call her?" My mom asked._

_"Mmm, how about Lucy?"_

_"No...Jennifer?"_

_"Anna-Annabeth." Malcolm said._

_"Did he just say...?" Dad asked._

_"His first words!"_

_My brother's first word was my name?_

_"Annabeth!" Malcolm said._

_"Let's call her Annabeth." Mom said._

_My mom stood up and took me to a room, she placed me gently on my crib._

_"Annabeth." She said._

_She kissed my forehead and closed the door. Then, there it was. The creature was standing right next to the crib, looking at me._

_Someone was about to open the door and the creature vanished._

"Anthony, wake up!"

I opened my eyes, I was still at the tent with Jason next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just collapsed in the floor, we didn't know what to do."

I stood up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I saw something, a memory." I said.

"What was it about?"

"The creature, it visited me before. When I was a baby."

"Wasn't that what your prophecy said?"

"Watching you forever as you've grown..." I repeated.

"Anthony, this is big."

The green-eyed boy entered.

"The creature attacked the Montes kingdom and the Atlantis kingdom." He said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Rachel got out before it happened."

"Jason, it's looking for me." I said.

"What? No, that's crazy."

"Think about it."

"What is that?" The green-eyed boy asked.

"What's what?" I asked.

"That thing on your wrist."

I looked at my wrist, it had a weird mark.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"I have." Jason said.

He left and a minute later came back with his book.

"Here, it says it's a link."

"A what?"

"A link, as if you're connected to something."

I heard screaming outside.

"Its here." I said.

"What's here?" Jason asked.

"The creature."

The green-eyed boy and Jason ran outside.

"It wants me." I said to no one.

I ran outside and saw lots of dead bodies. I kept running, until I saw it. The creature...

I found a sword from nearby and swung at it, but that thing was fast. It looked at me with those red eyes, and all I saw was darkness.

**To be continued...**


	3. A prophecy

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, eheheehehehee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV: **

I woke up in my tent, everything was a dream. Thank the gods!

I stood up and walked outside, everything was fine. Someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned and it was Leo.

"Hey Anthony, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Good, then c'mon."

He dragged me all the way to where Jason and a couple of other guys were.

"Hello guys, this is Anthony." Leo said.

They all waved and I waved back.

"This is Frank, Grover, Nico, and you already know Jason."

"Hello, Anthony." Frank said.

"Hi..."

_~One minute later~_

"Oh, and that one time when I was training. A friend of mine accidentally hit me with a cooking pan."

We all bursted out laughing.

"So, Anthony. What's your story? Why do you want to kill the creature?" Leo asked.

"It killed my family."

"We can relate to that."

"Me too, that thing killed my sister." Nico said.

"It killed my mom." Leo said.

"I never knew my father." Grover said.

"There there..."

Leo patted him on the back. The green-eyed boy sat down next to me.

"Hey boss, what makes you come here?" Frank asked.

"What? I can't have fun with my buds?" He asked.

"Sure..."

I started feeling a lot of pain in my head, I started trembling.

"Be right back." I said.

I stood up and went to my tent. I sat down for a moment, until Jason entered and sat down beside me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"My head hurts."

"Get some rest, you'll feel better tomorrow."

I went to sleep.

_~Next day~_

I woke up and walked outside, I couldn't see anyone. Where were they?

"Hello?"

I heard laughing from a distance, so I followed it. I found myself in a lake, but the thing was...the guys were taking a bath...naked.

"Hey Anthony! Come join the party!" Leo said.

I tried as hard as I could to avoid looking at them.

"Uh...no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Oh gods...Anthony. Hi..." Jason said.

"I'll be going now." I said.

"But dude, you have to take a bath. You can't stay dirty forever."

"Bye."

I started walking away quickly.

"Wait, Anthony!"

Jason followed me, but he had his clothes on.

"Annabeth, what Leo said is true. You have to get clean." He said.

"I'm not going to take a bath with them in there."

"Wait until they leave."

"Fine."

An hour later, the guys finished with their bath on the lake and now it was my turn.

Jason said he would make sure nobody could interrupt me. So finally, I could take my wig of and clean myself. It has been a long time since I took an actual bath. When I finished, I got dressed and went to find Jason.

"I'm good."

"You should put some water in your wig, so it looks like you took a bath." He said.

"Good idea."

I took the wig and splashed water on it, then I put it on.

"Alright, let's go."

We started walking back to the camp.

"Hey Jason?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I had this dream, it was very weird."

"What do you mean?"

I explained my whole dream to him, he listened carefully.

"So, you think the creature is coming this way?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then c'mon, we have to tell boss."

Jason led me to the tent.

"Hey boss? We need to tell you something." Jason said.

The green-eyed boy came out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think the creature is coming this way." I said.

He chuckled.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"I saw it in a dream." I said.

"You saw it in a dream? Please, come back when you have something important."

"But it is important, I've seen the creature. And it's coming here."

"That's a lie, nobody ever gets to live to see the creature."

"Well I did, I was there when it killed my family. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Boss, Rachel gave him a prophecy." Jason said.

"She did?"

"Yes, it was about the warrior from the old prophecy."

"Why would she give you that prophecy?"

"Because I think he's the warrior from the prophecy." Jason said.

The green-eyed boy looked at me.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Even if I said no, I would be lying to you."

"I can't deal with this now..."

He was about to go back to his tent, but I stopped him.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we should prepare ourselves when the creature comes." I said.

He turned to face me.

"The creature is not coming, what you're saying is nothing!"

Why couldn't he believe me?! I was getting very angry with this guy.

"What if I'm right, what if the creature does come! You're just going to let everyone die!" I shouted.

That's when he punched me, right across the face.

"Whoa, calm down!" Jason said.

I was about to punch him back, but Jason held me back.

"There's no need in fighting about this!" Jason said.

"Oh yeah? Well this guy over here doesn't believe that the creature, that he himself is looking for, is coming and won't do anything!" I shouted.

I kept fighting myself out of Jason's grasp, and that's when everything happened... My wig fell, it just fell out of my head and into the floor. Revealing my true self.

"Oh no..." I said.

"You're a..." The green-eyed boy started.

"Annabeth, run!" Jason said.

I ran off straight into the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to run. They'll kill me if I didn't.

I reached a nearby creek and sat down. What am I doing?! I didn't know what was happening over there, what was going to happen to Jason?

I washed my face in the creek and stood up. I look my surroundings, I see some nymphs staring at me.

"Hi." I said.

A little nymph walked over to me and gave me a flower.

"Thank you." I said.

The little nymph went back to the others and they all ran away. Why would they run away? I asked to myself.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone calling from the distance.

"Jason?"

"Medusa! Don't look at her eyes!"

I heard a hissing sound behind me, I instantly closed my eyes.

"What do we have here?" Someone said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think you can answer that question by yourself, sweetie."

"Medusa."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

I didn't answer, I didn't move. I had to do something. I still could hear her voice, and by that I knew exactly where she was.

"What is it? Too scared to see me?"

"I can't see you, but I can hear you." I said.

I punched forward and hit something, I'm guessing it was Medusa. I ran to my left, which was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Something grabbed my hair ad pulled me back.

"Jason!" I called.

Medusa stopped pulling on my hair, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Annabeth, calm down."

I opened my eyes and turned. I was expecting Jason to be there, but I only saw the green-eyed boy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"C'mon."

He started walking away.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

I decided it would be best to follow him, so he took me back to the camp.

"Annabeth!"

Jason came running towards me.

"Annabeth, I told you to run." He said.

"Well, now she can only take orders from me." The green-eyed boy said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Let's go."

He took me to his tent and told me to sit down.

"Can you tell me...why are you a girl?" He asked.

"It was the only way I could join you guys."

"Ugh, alright then. I'll let you stay."

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yes, you're one of us now. You can't go back now."

"Thank you."

"Also...I'm sorry for punching you."

"It's okay."

"Well, since you're a girl. Would you like a tent for yourself, or...?"

"Whatever you think it's necessary." I answered.

"Alright, I would prefer you having your own tent."

"No problem."

"Good."

We stood quiet.

"I'm sorry, I just have to ask this...What's your name?" I asked.

He sighed.

"It's Percy." He said.

Percy...the name kept repeating itself over and over on my head.

"Good to know your name, Percy."

He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I haven't heard someone said my name in a long time."

"Well I'm the first in a long time."

"Thanks, Annabeth."

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said my name.

"So, do you believe me?" I asked.

"In what?"

"Percy, the creature is coming and I don't know when. We have to get ready."

"I believe you, but first...I'm going to train you."

"Train me?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use a sword, and how to fight."

"Really? That's awesome!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean. Yeah sure, no problem."

"Okay, meet me here tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing."

I left the tent, and all of the guys were looking at me.

"Anthony, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?!" Leo asked.

"Excuse Leo, he always likes to joke around." Jason said.

"So...what's your real name?" Nico asked.

"It's Annabeth."

"Well Annabeth, we're going to have so much fun!" Leo said.

**To be continued...**


	4. We learn how to fight

**A/N: I don't know if this is the kind of Percabeth you wanted at the moment, but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Percy's POV:**

It was a big surprise when I found out Anthony, was actually a girl. That was pretty clever to think of.

As always, I woke up at my tent to see Annabeth standing right next to me.

"What the...?!"

"Hey boss, I'm here to learn." She said.

"You didn't have to come this early." I said.

"I know, but if I came early. I could learn more."

"Ugh, fine."

I stood up and changed clothes, while Annabeth waited outside.

"Let's go." I said, as I came out of my tent.

I took a sword and gave it to her.

"This one is too heavy." She said.

"Okay, how about this one?"

I took another one and handed it to her.

"It feels weird." She said.

"Okay..."

I kept searching, until I found a knife.

"And this?" I asked.

She took it.

"I like this one." She said.

"Keep it. Now, c'mon."

We went to a part of the forest, and I started teaching her the simple moves. She was a fast learner, which made things easier for me.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks for...not kicking me out of the group. And for teaching me."

"It's alright."

I noticed a mark on her wrist.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?"

"That...thing on your wrist."

She looked at her wrist.

"Oh no..." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw this in my dream."

"What about it?"

"You and Jason were in my dream. You asked me what it was, but I didn't know. Then Jason said he knew and told me it was a link."

"A link?"

"Like a connection."

"Oh..."

"I still don't understand it."

We stood quietly.

"We should...um...we should go back." I said.

"Good idea."

We walked back to camp.

"Bye." Annabeth said.

"Goodbye."

We walked our separate ways.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked to my tent, what am I doing? Why do I have this weird feeling?

_He punched you, Annabeth. He found you were a girl, and then he's Mr. Nice guy._ A voice in my maid said.

_But that doesn't mean I can't be friends with him._

_Yes, it does._

_I don't care, maybe he was angry that day and needed to take it out on someone._

_It didn't have to be you._

_What did you expect?_

_He could at least be a more helpful person._

_He __**is**__ a more helpful person, he's teaching me how to fight._

_Whatever, see ya._

The voice stopped arguing with me.

"Peace..." I said.

"Hey Annabeth, are you in here?" Someone asked outside.

"Yes."

Jason came in the tent.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure, you seem...different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you've been acting differently."

"I have?"

"Anyways, that doesn't matter. C'mon!"

He dragged me to the group, even Percy was there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, our next stop is the Olympus kingdom." Percy said.

"So?"

"Usually, people have to dress fancy when going there."

"Why?"

"It's their tradition, and we have to follow the rules. So..."

"What are you guys thinking about?" I asked.

"Annabeth, you're a girl." Leo said.

"Yeah, so?"

"You see, girls don't wear shirts and pants..."

"You're going to make me wear a dress, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"That's not fair, what are you all going to wear?"

"Men don't matter, we can wear anything we want."

I crossed my arms.

"Annabeth, don't be angry. Think about how proud Piper would be if she sees you."

"You're right, she would be proud."

"Then, c'mon. What's the pain in it?"

"I might fall, while walking."

"We'll catch you, I promise."

"Fine."

I heard few of them whisper "Yes!"

"But first, where am I supposed to find a dress?" I asked.

"There's a temple right about where we're going."

"What about the temple?"

"The temple is made for Aphrodite."

"Ugh..."

_~Few hours later~_

I was at the temple, while some girls kept telling me to try on more dresses. The guys were waiting outside, and I really wanted to leave.

"Alright, go outside and see what they think." One of the girls said.

I walked outside.

"It doesn't look that bad, right guys?" I asked.

The guys were too busy laughing at me.

"I'll go change it."

I went back inside ad tried another dress, this one was much more comfortable and it matched my eyes.

I went back outside.

"That's much more better than the other one." Leo said.

The guys agreed.

"Percy, what do you think?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Uh...you, um..."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"You look nice." He said.

"Thanks."

"C'mon guys, we should get going." Frank said.

We started moving toward Olympus kingdom.

The guys changed to more decent clothes and at a long distance, I could see Olympus kingdom.

"We're almost there." I said, even though nobody was with me.

"Yeah."

I turned and Percy was there, he stood next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, just watching."

"Want to get a better view?"

"How?"

He whistled and a black pegasus landed next to him.

"This is Blackjack." He told me.

"Hi...Blackjack." I said.

The horse whinnied.

"C'mon."

He got on the horse and offered his hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Hold on." He said.

"Why?"

That's when Blackjack started flying at high speed, I screamed and closed my eyes.

"Annabeth, you can open your eyes now." Percy said.

I opened my eyes and we were on the sky, I look down and see the kingdom. It was much more amazing than the Atlantis kingdom.

It's columns shined with the light of the sun and the gardens were filled with colors.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked.

"It's...I can't even find the word to describe it." I said.

He smiled, I actually got to see how he really was. He had a muscular body and his hair was a bit messy, but he was very handsome.

"You know, you're very pretty." He said.

My face was getting hot.

"Thanks."

He looked at me with his sea-green eyes. We were both leaning in, until someone started calling us.

"Percy, Annabeth. C'mon, we're entering right now!" Jason shouted.

"We should go." I said.

"Yeah..."

Blackjack landed and I got out.

"Thanks Percy." I said and walked away.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I was still with Blackjack, I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about Annabeth."

"Dude, you're in love." Leo said.

"No I'm not!"

"Haha, wait till Annabeth hears about this!"

"She is not going to hear about this, okay?!"

"Fine."

We entered Olympus and everyone started cheering at us.

I saw Frank being hugged by a girl, she had gold eyes and brown hair. Then they both started kissing. I look away and see Grover with his girlfriend Juniper. I look away once more, and see Leo making out with with my ex-girlfriend Calypso.

"That's it!"

I got off Blackjack and sat down someplace where I couldn't see everyone in love.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

I look and see Annabeth sitting next to me.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. So, um...do you want to do something?"

I shrugged, this was the first time I've never done something.

"We could walk?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure."

We stood up and walked around, we started getting to know each other a bit more. She was **really** smart, by the way she talked.

We kept walking, until she froze.

"Annabeth, what is it?" I asked.

She started screaming.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?!" I asked.

She started pointing at the floor, and she started using me as a shield. I look at the floor and there was a tiny spider.

"Annabeth, it's just a spider." I said.

"Kill it, Kill it!" She shouted.

I raised my foot and killed the little spider, Annabeth started crying.

"Is it dead?" She asked.

"Don't worry, the spider is dead."

She hugged me, I just stood awkwardly and patted her back.

"There, there."

"It was so scary." She said.

"But now it's gone."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and froze again.

"What? Another spider?" I asked.

She pointed forward and I saw a dark creature with red eyes.

"What...?" I asked.

"That's the..."

"Is that...?!"

"Percy, run!"

We both started running back, until Annabeth fell.

"Stupid dress!" She shouted.

I helped her get up and we kept running, but we had to keep stopping because Annabeth kept falling.

"I can't run!" She said.

I carried her in my arms and kept moving, we had to warn the guys. Annabeth looked back.

"Percy, it's gone."

"What?"

"I don't see it anymore."

I stopped carrying her and we both looked around.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

I look behind me and it was right there. Annabeth stood in front of me protectively.

"Don't touch him!" She said.

"Annabeth, don't!" I said.

"Trust me." She told me.

The dark figure didn't even hurt her, it just stood there.

"Annabeth, how are you doing that?!" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

The figure started sniffing Annabeth.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

The figure turned and left. I was about to get my sword out, but Annabeth stopped me.

"Bad idea. C'mon, we have to go back to the group."

**To be continued...**


	5. Learning the truth

**A/N: I worked hard for this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

We ran back to see the guys, when we saw lots of people running and screaming.

"Where do you think it is?" Annabeth asked.

"No, that's not the creature." I told her.

"Then what is it?"

"Follow me."

We both hid behind some bushes.

"Wha-"

I covered Annabeth's mouth, and she pushed my hand away. We stayed down and watched.

They found us...the romans. We've been running away from them ever since that stupid guy Octavian wanted to join our group, but I refused.

Octavian had the guys surrounded.

"Where is your leader?" He asked.

"He's not here." They said.

"Don't lie, he has to be here. Or you would be somewhere else."

"Stay here." I whispered to Annabeth.

I came out of the bush.

"Octavian, what do you want?" I asked.

"Surrender and we will take you to our camp."

"Never."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

He snapped his fingers and one of the men brought Annabeth holding a knife to her neck.

"Let her go." I said.

"Then surrender."

"Percy, don't let him!" Annabeth said.

The guy pressed the knife on her skin.

"Fine."

The guy let Annabeth go and I ran over to her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They took us to the roman camp and locked us in a dungeon, except for Annabeth.

"Dude, this is not my ideal vacation." Leo said.

"There won't be **any** vacation if we don't get out of here!" Frank said.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"We don't know."

We saw one of the romans taking something trapped in a net in one of the cells.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

I looked closely...it was the creature, how did they trap it?

"That's the creature." I told him.

"What? But how?!" Jason asked.

They must've trapped it when Annabeth told it to go away. Well, at least I think she told it to go away.

The roman guys came back with Annabeth unconscious and threw her in the same cell with the creature.

"Annabeth!" I called.

"Shut up!" The roman guy told me.

He left and closed the door.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I opened my eyes and hear someone saying my name.

"Annabeth, wake up!"

"Ow, my head." I said.

"You're okay."

I looked around me and see myself in a cell. Percy and the guys were in another one apart.

"Why are we on different cells?" I asked.

"Annabeth, you're with..."

I sense something move behind me and see the creature.

"Annabeth, it's trapped in a net. It won't hurt you." Percy said.

I look at the creature, and I started getting rid of the net.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm helping it."

"That thing killed your family and you're helping it?!" Nico asked me.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

They wouldn't understand if I told them, would they? The creature woke up and stood up.

"Annabeth, get away from it!" Percy said.

It walked closer to me, I looked closely on its skin...It had the same mark on my wrist. Then it started fighting the door.

"You can't get out of here, we're stuck." I told it.

"Who are you talking to?" Percy asked.

"Who do you think?"

"I'm guessing it's that, but I don't think it'll understand you."

"It does, believe me."

It stopped fighting and looked at me.

"What?" I asked it.

"You know, it looks like a horse." Percy said.

"Except for the horn." Jason added.

Octavian walked inside, with knife at hand.

"Octavian, get us out of here!" Percy shouted.

"No, I will never!" He responded.

"Sheesh, he can hold a grudge longer than me." Nico said.

"That's true." Grover said.

"Shut it! You have no right in talking here!" Octavian said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm talking right now! What are you going to do about it?" Leo asked.

"I'll make you shut up."

"How? I'm in here, and you're out there."

I knew it, he was tricking him. That's a good escape plan right there.

"Yeah, you can't do anything if we're in here." Frank said keeping up with the trick.

"Exactly, I prefer being in here than out there." Leo said.

"I'll show you!" Octavian said angrily.

He opened their cell door and the guys knocked him out.

"Guys, get me out of here!" I ordered.

They took the keys from Octavian and opened my cell door.

"Thanks."

I walked out, then the creature ran out and smashed the exit door to pieces.

"It seems that it doesn't like tight spaces." Percy said.

"C'mon guys, we have to go." Frank said.

We ran outside and got all our stuff back.

"Annabeth, come on!" Percy said and got on Blackjack.

He offered his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. I grabbed on to him.

"Let's go."

We all left the romans domain. Now, we were following the creature.

"It's over there." I said pointing forward.

"Frank, get your bow ready." Percy ordered.

Frank took out his bow and inserted an arrow. He pointed at it, and let the arrow fly.

I instantly felt an amount of pain and almost fell of Blackjack.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?!" Percy asked me.

"We need to get down!" I said.

He landed Blackjack and helped me get off.

"Annabeth..."

He placed me carefully on the ground.

"Jason, get the nectar!" He shouted.

I didn't understand what was going on, I was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

I started closing my eyes.

"Annabeth, stay with me!" Percy said.

"What's..."

Jason came running towards us with a bottle, it was filled with some sort of liquid.

"Hurry!"

He opened the bottle.

"Annabeth, drink this." Percy told me.

He got the bottle close to my mouth and I drank what was inside, it was a sweet juice.

I felt better, like it healed me or something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's nectar." Jason answered me.

Percy helped me sit up.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"I don't know."

The guys ran towards us.

"Guys, I...What happened?!" Frank asked.

"Annabeth got shot or something." Jason answered him.

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you." I said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It was back at the roman camp..."

_~Flashback~_

I saw the romans take the guys into the dungeons, but they took me to another room.

"Hello, Annabeth."

I turned and saw Octavian.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Oh you know, it was about time that you knew the truth about your prophecy." He said.

"My prophecy?"

"You may think it's the warrior one, but it is not."

"Then what's 'My prophecy'?"

"It's quite similar to the warrior one, but they made a few changes. Like for example, that mark of yours."

I looked at my wrist.

"It's a link, what about it?" I asked.

"Do you know what it's connected to?"

"No..."

"To the same thing that you hate, fear and, in time, protect for."

"What am I going to protect in time?"

"Bring it here." Octavian whispered to one of his men.

Later, they brought the creature. It was trapped in a net.

"That thing killed my family, I'm not going to protect it!" I shouted.

"That thing was trying to protect you, it thought your family was a threat to you." He answered simply.

"No, they weren't. I love my family, I would never hurt them."

I felt tears falling from my eyes, I haven't thought straight about my family dying. They can't come back...

"I don't care! When we get out of here, we're going to kill it." I assured him.

"You're not going anywhere." He told me.

Something hit me in the back of my head, then everything went black.

_~End of flashback~_

"...and now I realize that whatever happens to him, happens to me." I finished.

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked me.

"I was going to, but I didn't want to stop you from killing it." I answered.

"You just told us that if we kill that thing, we're going to kill you." Jason said.

"The prophecy says I have to sacrifice myself in order to kill it." I responded.

"No, not happening." Percy said.

**To be continued...**


	6. Love is a life-saver

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter, I've been very busy lately. Don't be mad, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

** Percy's POV:**

There's no way I'm going to kill Annabeth, or let anyone kill her.

I didn't care about the creature anymore, I just wanted to keep her safe.

"Percy, we can't just let that thing kill people." Annabeth told me.

"No, we are NOT going to kill you!" I shouted.

"Since when do you care about me?!" She asked.

"Annabeth...please, I don't want you getting hurt."

"We should give them space." Grover whispered.

They all backed away and left.

"Percy, I can't get in your way. Do you really want to kill it?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't anymore..."

I looked down.

"Percy, look at me." Annabeth said.

I raised my head and looked at her eyes.

"It's okay." She said softly.

We leaned closer, until our lips touched.

"Hey Annabeth! You have to see this!" Jason said from a distance.

We broke apart.

"We should see what Jason wants." Annabeth said.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Alright."

We went to see the guys.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

Jason was hugging a girl with brown hair and her eyes changed color like a kaleidoscope.

"Piper!" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, you're okay!" The girl, Piper, said.

Annabeth hugged her.

"How did you get here?!" Annabeth asked.

"I heard you got trapped by the romans and I had to come, I also found other people on the way."

It was the same girl Frank was with, about...five hours ago?

"Annabeth, this is Hazel." Piper introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Hazel said.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said.

"Is it true that you pretended to be a boy?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool, and pretty smart too."

"Thanks."

"Why don't we make camp here, while you girls talk?"

"Alright."

The guys and I started settling everything down.

When we finished, we sat down in a circle.

"Wait, where's the creature?" Annabeth asked.

"It's sleeping." Nico answered.

"And it didn't attack you?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Anyway, we should go to sleep."

We finished and we went to sleep, but I stayed awake for a bit more. I walked around the tents and hear someone crying, I followed the sound and it led me to Annabeth's tent. I entered and see her crying in her sleep. I ran towards her and shook her softly.

"Annabeth." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were crying in your sleep." I told her.

"Oh, I had a bad dream."

"It's alright."

I stood up, but she grabbed my hand.

"You wouldn't mind staying?" She asked.

"Sure."

We went to sleep with my arms wrapped around her and her head on my chest.

_~Next day~_

**Nico's POV:**

The group was already awake, but we were looking for Percy. Since Jason went in his tent to wake him up, and he wasn't there.

"Hey guys?" Frank said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"You might want to see this."

We followed him, and he opened a tent. I looked inside and we saw Percy and Annabeth sleeping together.

"Why didn't I thought of that?" Jason asked.

"That's so sweet." Hazel said.

"I know." Piper responded.

"Let's wake them up!" Piper said excitedly.

"Alright...PERCY, ANNABETH! WAKE UP!" Leo shouted.

They both jumped and looked at us.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"We came to wake you two up, now let's go." Hazel said.

They both stood up and we went to have breakfast.

"Hazel, how's father?" I asked Hazel.

"He's been very busy these days..."

Hazel was my other sister. Well, sort of...we don't have the same mother.

"Oh..."

"Hey, it's waking up!" Frank said, pointing at the creature.

I looked to where Frank pointed, the creature was moving until it stood up.

"Uh...is it going to attack us?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so." Annabeth said.

She and Percy were holding hands. I didn't get those two...

The creature stared at us intently. I wanted to kill it for what it did to my sister, but that would mean killing Annabeth. Percy wouldn't allow it, nor anyone else. I stayed quiet while they talked, that was until I heard growling.

"Monsters..." I told them.

They stopped talking and listened. I heard rusting around the trees and bushes. Everyone stayed down, hoping the monsters would go away. We can fight them, but not anymore. Not after what happened...

We used to have another guy with us, his name was Luke. He sacrificed himself to save us, the monsters around here were just to strong. I don't even know how they are now.

The sound faltered and stopped after a while, we stood up and decided to go somewhere more safer. We packed our things and started moving, Hazel was riding her horse Arion. Who was extremely fast for a normal horse, sometimes I thought that it wasn't normal.

The creature even followed us, probably because of Annabeth. Percy stopped for a moment.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked him.

"I'm sort of tired calling the creature 'The creature'." He said.

"Yeah, it needs a name." Piper said.

"Hmm...how about, corn?" Leo asked.

"Corn?"

"Yeah, it sort of reminds me of corn when I look at it."

The creature whinnied, like the sound of a horse.

"How about, horse with horn-thing...ish." Percy responded.

"What is **that** supposed to be?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugs and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Gee, Percy. You're such a Seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah? Then you're such a Wise-girl!" He said back.

"Wise-girl? That's all you got?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Here we go again..." Jason murmured.

"Here what again?" Piper asked.

"You don't wanna know." Jason answered.

"Guys, we have to focus!" Frank said.

Leo tsked, and patted Frank's back.

"Oh Frank, in situations like these. It's impossible to focus." He told him.

"Frank is right, we must keep a move on." I spoke up.

"Fine, but I'm still calling you Wise-girl." Percy told Annabeth.

He took out his tongue at her. It was a bit childish, but...you know Percy, always acting like a kid. Even though he can be serious at times.

We kept a move on, and finally got out of the forest.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I would also like to give a shout out to allen r, for reading my story. So you can check her profile and all that.**


	7. All the single ladies!

**A/N: Here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

I couldn't believe any of this, I was actually with Jason. I missed him so much, and now that I found out about Percy and Annabeth... Oh yeah, they're perfect for each other!

While we were moving. Annabeth, Hazel and I were talking about, somehow...shoes and how people would need to improve them.

"I think they should start making pants for girls." Annabeth said out of the blue.

"Why do you say that?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to wear a dress for all my life." She answered.

"True..." I said.

We laughed, just about when an arrow flew right in front of us. I looked back to the guys to see if they shot an arrow by accident, but they seemed as if they haven't done anything.

"Did any of you...?"

I was about to ask, when another arrow flew past towards them. They all froze, I looked around to see if someone else was shooting the arrows...No one, I didn't see anyone.

"Guys, what's going on?" Hazel asked.

"Don't. move." Percy whispered to all of us.

Another arrow flew by, and Jason took out his sword. Then Percy and Nico did also. Frank took out his bow, Leo held a giant hammer in his hand, and Grover was holding lots of...apples? I glanced at Annabeth, she was holding a dagger. That was when a lot of girls with bows came running out of the bushes, pointing at us with their arrows.

"Ugh, they're just people." One of them said.

They all lowed down their bows.

"I told you so!" Another said, arguing.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Hunters! Calm down!" A girl with black hair and electric-blue eyes.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said in joy.

She ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?!" The girl, Thalia, asked.

"Me? What about you?!"

"I joined the hunters." She answered.

"Hunters?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Yes." An unknown voice said.

The girls turned and bowed to a twelve year old girl. All of the guys bowed, why are they bowing?

"Annabeth, this is Lady Artemis." Thalia introduced.

"Oh my gods..."

"You must be Annabeth, I've heard a lot about you." Artemis said.

"Y-You're a g-goddess!" Annabeth stuttered.

"Yes... I help maidens who do not want to get married or have love." Artemis said.

Annabeth looked at Thalia.

"S-She's a goddess!" She repeated to her.

"Annie, calm down! Yes she's a goddess, she offers young maidens immortality and to be part of her hunt." Thalia explained.

"Alright...and don't call me Annie."

Artemis looked at the guys.

"Ah yes, Percy Jackson." She guessed, looking at Percy.

"Lady Artemis." He said.

"I bet you've become a fine young man."

"Thanks." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Artemis, then, looked at Nico.

"Oh, you must be Nico Di Angelo. I'm sorry about your sister, she was a great hunter."

Nico stood quiet, Artemis walked away with her hunters to make camp. Thalia stayed and sat with us, I got to meet her better. She was funny, but had a quick temper. She had a silver circlet in her hair, I asked what it was and she told me it represented her as Artemis's lieutenant. I even found out that she and Jason were brother and sister.

"And you can live forever?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that is unless I break my oath or I die in combat." She answered.

"Well that makes sense."

We stayed until night, we made a campfire and told scary stories. The scariest one was Nico's.

"...and when the girl entered the dark room, she heard a small whisper: 'I'm watching you'." He said.

We all jumped.

"A-And what h-happened t-to the g-girl?" Leo asked.

"She lit a tiny fire, and saw a girl..."

"W-What about t-the girl?" Hazel asked.

"Her face was completely pale, and she didn't have eyes..."

I screamed and Jason wrapped his arm around me.

"...then, the girl was never seen again..." Nico finished.

"Uh, I think that's enough for today. We should go to sleep." Percy said.

"No! What if the girl is watching us when we're sleeping?!" Leo asked.

"Leo, it's just a story. It's not real." Percy answered.

"I never said that." Nico said.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Oh...why don't we stay together then?" He asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Y-Yes, that would be a good idea." Grover said.

We all slept together around the campfire, I was still scared though. Jason had his arms around me protectively, I could tell he was a bit scared too. At last, my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

_~Next Day~_

**Hazel's POV:**

I woke up and look at Frank snoring softly next to me. I laughed a bit, he was so cute. I shook him up.

"Frank, wake up." I say as he opens his eyes.

He yawned, and grinned.

"Good morning, Hazel."

"We should wake the others." I told him.

"Too late."

I look around, the guys were already awake. They were just looking at us.

"Let's eat, guys." Grover said.

Leo offered us to cook, and we didn't mind at all. He made some weird kind of food, but it was delicious.

"What's this called again?" Piper asked him.

"I call them, 'The Leocos'." Leo answered.

"Such a weird name." Jason said.

"Wait...where did the creature go?" Nico asked.

All of our eyes widened. Annabeth did a weird gesture, like her hand hitting her forehead on purpose.

"Why did you do that for?" Percy asked her.

She shrugged.

"I guess it was an instinct." She answered.

"Sure..."

We finished eating and kept a move on, we began our search for the creature.

"If anything happens to it, it will happen to me." Annabeth said.

Frank told me about it, something like this could be dangerous.

"It'll be fine." Percy assured her.

_~One hour later~_

"Ow ow ow ow!" Annabeth shouted.

"Hold still!" Percy said.

What the Hades?! This was the second time Annabeth twisted her ankle.

"What the heck is the creature doing?" Jason asked.

"I think it's dancing." Leo answered.

"How can a...never mind." Nico said.

"Ugh, just carry her." Frank said.

"Ah! There goes my other ankle." Annabeth said.

We all groaned.

"How are we going to find this thing?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry, it's close...wait, it's really close." Annabeth answered.

We heard whinnying in the distance.

"Told you." Annabeth said.

"Okay guys, does anyone have a net?" Percy asked.

"I do." Leo answered and raised his hand.

"Good, we can use it. Now, quietly..."

He started walking away slowly with Leo and Jason.

"I think we're going to stay for a while." Annabeth said.

"Why do you say that?" Piper asked.

"You'll see."

_~Five minutes later~_

Percy and Leo were chasing the creature around the woods.

"Hey, come back!" Percy shouted.

"Where's Jason?" Piper asked.

"He got stuck in the net." Leo answered.

Jason came tangled up in the net.

"A little help, please." He said.

We freed him from the net.

"I don't think the plan is going to well." He said.

"You think?!" Percy shouted as he chased the creature, who was trying to get away from him or was trying to make him angry.

"Try running a bit faster!" Grover shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Percy shouted back.

"I'll take care of it." I told them.

I mounted Arion and caught up with the creature, I took a rope and made a loop. Then I threw it, cowgirl style, and finally stopped the creature from running. The funny thing was, Percy crashed in with the creature while he was running.

"Aha! That's what you get for not being a good...um...whatever you are." He said.

The creature whinnied angrily, and looked at him. It was probably glaring at Percy, since Percy backed away.

"Hey, you got him!" Frank said.

"Yes." I responded.

"Now that we got it back, let's go to sleep." Percy said.

We all finally rested in peace.

**To be continued...**


	8. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted another chapter and also sorry if it's short, I've been very busy lately...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_ ~Next day~_

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up with a weird feeling in my gut. I got up and walked to see Blackjack, he was already awake.

"Hey, Blackjack. Sleep well?" I asked.

Of course, he whinnied. I couldn't talk to horses, but I understood what he said. Usually, I pretended to know what he was saying. So he wouldn't feel bad...or, is it the other way around? I glanced cautiously at Blackjack.

"Hey, Percy! What are you doing?" Asked, my very good friend, Grover.

"Oh you know, talking with Blackjack." I answered simply.

He gave me a weird look, but shook it off.

"I swear, it's like you can actually talk to horses." He said.

"Mmm, maybe."

He laughed and clapped on my back.

"Well, c'mon. We have to show you something." He said in-between laughs.

"Sure."

I followed him back to our little camp, there was something fishy about it. I stopped thinking when Grover turned around.

"Percy, can you close your eyes?" He asked.

Yep, I knew there was something fishy going on.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's a surprise." He answered.

"Alright, but I hope I don't fall."

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands."

I fought myself to trust him and closed my eyes as he guided me to someplace I didn't know. He was probably tricking me into falling in a river like last time...

We stopped and Grover told me to open my eyes, we were in the forest and the group was there.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted as Annabeth walked over to me to give me a full kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Percy!" She said with a smile.

Wait, it was my birthday? I lost track of time with the hunt and everything, I couldn't even believe I forgot my birthday! Annabeth probably knew with the expression I had.

"Percy, did you forget it was your birthday?" She asked.

"Uh, no...maybe." I stuttered.

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, just like the rest.

"Well, we got this for you." She said and took out a small box.

She handed me the box and I curiously opened it. The only thing inside was a tiny coral, it was exactly what I wanted. I missed the ocean so much, the waves and the fish. I used to go there every day with my mom.

"Annabeth, how did you...?" I asked.

"The guys told me how much you loved the ocean." She interrupted.

I nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Leo said and skipped away.

I tilted my head to the side, I always did when I didn't understand something. Annabeth read my mind.

"We're going to the beach to celebrate your birthday!" She told me.

I felt a lot of joy hearing that. I ran to my tent and got changed, then came out skipping happily. I missed being kid!

We all went to the beach, the first thing I did was to pick up Annabeth and throw her in the water.

"Percy!" She shouted and splashed water on my face.

I heard a very familiar sound, I looked where it was coming from and saw dolphins swimming around us.

"They're beautiful!" Annabeth said.

We all played around in the water, and rested on the sand. It was a good day, we finally had a break from hunting monsters.

"So Percy, did you like the surprise?" Annabeth asked me with a grin.

"I love it." I answered.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, my face started getting hot.

"Wait, where's Hazel and Frank?" Piper asked.

That was odd, we usually never got separated from the group. And if we did, we would tell the group. But why didn't they tell us? I got a weird feeling, as if something was wrong...

"Guys, there's something wrong." I finally said, they all looked at me.

"Do you think it's Frank and Hazel?" Nico asked concerned about his sister.

"Maybe, not sure. We have to find them." I replied, looking back at the woods.

We all ran in the forest when we heard a scream, but it was Hazel's. something must have been happening! We all called out to find them, I was with Annabeth at the time. I needed to keep her with me, just in case.

"How are we going to find them?!" Annabeth asked.

Then a familiar figure came to us, and the answer was simple...

**To be continued... (Sorry)**


	9. A blessing for you, and for all!

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand another chapter, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer, Me: I'm tired of saying it, does anyone want to say it?**

**Percy: Oh! I do! *raises hand***

**Me: Alrighty!**

**Percy: The author of this story does not own us, it's Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Hazel's POV: **

Frank and I were getting to the beach, but Frank forgot something and we went back to the camp. I was waiting outside his tent, when this giant-thing comes. I screamed and Frank came out of his tent quickly. He took out his arrow and shot it, but it didn't do anything. On the corner of my eye, I could see the creature looking at the monster too and backing away from it. Wait, was it afraid? I couldn't think of an answer because the giant-with-one-eye-thing stretched out its hand and grabbed me. I started kicking and punching at it, but no progress. Frank shouted for help and kept firing arrows, careful enough not to hit me.

"HAZEL!" He shouted and took out his spear. He didn't use it, unless it was an emergency.

I cried for help and the giant monster opened his mouth, his breath was so terrible I must've passed out from suffocating.

**Back to Percy's POV: **

~_Previously~ _

_I was with Annabeth at the time. I needed to keep her with me, just in case. "How are we going to find them?!" Annabeth asked. Then a familiar figure came to us, and the answer was simple... _

_~Now-ish~ _

The creature obviously standing there whinnying at us, but only Annabeth could understand it.

"They're back at the camp, he says there's a giant with one eye." She told me.

"A cyclops!" I replied, Annabeth looked at me.

"Since when are you smart?" She asked, I scoffed.

"Excuse me? I know every monster there is." I replied and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain...wait, we forgot of Hazel and Frank!" She said.

"Styx!" I cursed and the sky rumbled, we both ran back to the camp.

Everyone was fighting the cyclops, shooting at it and stabbing at its feet. I called Blackjack and flew upwards, I slashed my sword at the cyclops's eye. The cyclops growled in pain and dropped Hazel, I flew to her rescue and set her down on the ground. Frank and Nico came to her aid.

"What do we do with this thing?!" Grover asked, throwing apples at the cyclops.

"We burn it!" Leo shouted.

"Cyclops are immune to fire!" Jason replied.

"Ugh, I hate these guys. Why can't they just burn?!" Leo asked.

I glanced at Hazel, Frank and Nico. They seemed to be okay. The wind swirled around us, the trees were moving and the winds started getting stronger. I heard thunder from a distance, then I saw the lightning. A lightning bolt struck the cyclops and it exploded into dust, everything went quiet.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Just a lightning bolt, or should I say...My lightning bolt." An unknown voice said. I turned around and saw eleven people, all dressed in togas.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zeus, and we're the Olympians." The guy in the middle answered.

I didn't believe what I was watching. I quickly kneeled down and the rest of the guys did also. The Olympians moved forward.

"Do not fear, we're here to give a gift." A woman, who looked a lot like Annabeth, said.

We all stood up confused. I looked at all of the gods, but only saw one that interested me most. He had black hair and green eyes like me, holding a trident in his hand.

"What gift?" Piper asked.

"A blessing!" A very beautiful woman answered shrieking.

"To all of us?" Jason asked.

The Olympians all nodded, but then one of them said.

"Yes, but once you get the blessing you'll never be normal again." The woman who looked like Annabeth warned.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Leo said excitingly.

"Wait! Can you guys, like, introduce yourselves first? I'm having a bad time saying _The woman_ or _The other guy_ in my mind." I said.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Zeus replied.

"This is my wife, Hera." Zeus introduced, showing a woman dressed in white and gold.

"Athena." He said, showing a woman wearing battle armor.

"My two brothers, Poseidon and Hades." He showed us the other guy which looked a bit like me, and another guy in a black toga.

"Demeter." It was a woman in a creme-ish-color.

"Ares!" A very buff guy with clothes made of rough skin.

"Hephaestus." It was a not-so-handsome guy, but his beard had a few sparks coming out of it.

"Apollo." It was a guy just about our age. He was wearing a yellow and gold toga, with a bow slung across his shoulder. "

Aphrodite." Like I said before, the very beautiful woman.

"Dionysus." A guy in a purple toga, he was drinking wine.

"Artemis was supposed to be here, but she had to be with her hunters." Zeus finished.

"Alright, so you want to give us a blessing?" Annabeth asked.

"Indeed." Athena answered.

"Me first." Zeus said and stepped in front of Jason."I see you have many potential, and I give you my blessing." He said.

The swirled around Jason's feet, but then stopped. Hades walked over to Hazel and Nico.

"You two are capable of having my gift, so I give you my blessing." He said.

Hephaestus walked to Leo and gave him his blessing, Leo seemed so excited and he lighted up on fire. We all panicked.

"Whoa, this is awesome! It doesn't even sting." Leo said and extinguished himself, we all sighed in relief.

"Percy." Poseidon called, I walked closer to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I give you my blessing, enjoy it." He said, I instantly felt different.

I saw Athena talking to Annabeth, then an owl appeared over her head. But it wasn't just her, Hazel and Nico too. Ares talked to Frank, and Dionysus to Grover. Then a mark appeared above their heads too. Aphrodite chatted with Piper, and she with Jason had a mark above them. That was when I looked up and saw a trident glowing blue above me.

"There you go, goodbye." Zeus said and the Olympians vanished.

We all stood quiet for a moment, then we went to sleep. If only we knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

**To be continued...**


	10. It all starts now

**A/N: Sorry I made you wait so long...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

**Leo's POV: **

I woke up, stood up and walked outside. The sky was dark and stormy. A little rain wouldn't hurt, right? I yawned and jumped when I saw Nico standing right next to me.

"How did you do that?!" I asked.

"What the...?! I was in my tent a few minutes ago, how am I here?!" He asked.

"Wait, you don't know how you got here?"

"No, I just...appeared." He answered then disappeared.

"Where did you go?!"

"I'm over here!" I heard someone shouting. I turned around and saw Nico a few feet away.

"How...?!" I asked.

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked walking out of her tent.

"He was here! Then he was...!" I said pointing at the sky, the floor, a tree...

"Don't exaggerate." Nico replied walking towards us.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, Nico shrugs.

"I just appear at places, I don't know how." He answered.

"Mmm, do you think it could be the blessing?" She asked.

"Maybe, but what does Hades have to do with appearing at places?" I asked.

"Well, he's the god of the Underworld. Maybe it has to do something with darkness." Nico suggested. "

Shadows!" Piper exclaimed. "So, does that means he can appear at places with shadows?"

"It'll be more like...shadow-traveling." Nico replied.

"Fine, shadow-traveling. At least I can light up on fire!" I said.

"Gods Leo..." Piper murmured as everyone woke up and walked out of their tents.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Percy asked, obviously in a good mood.

"Nico can shadow-travel." Piper answered.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"She means he can, like, appear at places." I answered with a stupid grin.

"But that only happens with the concept of magic, or as godly magic. In other terms...blah blah blah blah blah." Annabeth spoke. Sorry, that's what I heard since she wouldn't shut up.

The guys got surprised by the fact that she knew all that information, I just thought it was normal.

**Annabeth's POV: **

"How...do you even know that?" Hazel asked completely shocked.

I thought about what I said. I didn't even know what I was talking about, how did I know about this? I kept asking myself the question, then it hit me.

"The blessing! Athena is the goddess of wisdom, maybe her blessing gives me knowledge." I replied.

"Wait, if everyone has a blessing...from different gods, don't you think...?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, so we all have, like, powers or something." Grover assumed.

"I prefer the term, abilities." I commented.

"Isn't that great? I have a know-it-all girlfriend now!" Percy said, I blushed furiously.

Girlfriend, such a peculiar word...and Percy just called me that, his girlfriend. Not anyone else, just his. I was brought back from my mind when Percy wrapped his arm around me.

"You two...are adorable." Piper said.

"What about me? Am I adorable?" Leo asked.

"Shut up, Leo." She spat as Leo smiled.

"You know you love it." He replied and winked.

Piper clenched her fists, but Jason placed his arm around her. "Don't listen to him, Piper. He's just playing around."

"Who said I was..." Leo started, but received a look from Jason. He quickly shut his mouth.

A pinkish-red aura came out of Piper when she immediately glowed. The light faded and she was wearing a dress, her hair became straight and she was shimmering...literally!

**Piper's POV: **

I almost fainted when I saw myself, I became a flipping doll! I didn't like this at all, was it the blessing? I swear I'll find Aphrodite and give her a piece of my mind. The good thing about it, was Jason's face. Completely shocked, and he stood frozen. I passed my hand in front of his face.

"Uh...Jason?" I asked.

"Piper you look beautiful!" He blurted out, I blushed.

"Thanks." I replied and Annabeth cooed.

"Who's adorable now?" She asked.

"Still Percy and Annabeth." Hazel whispered.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Jason and Piper are cute too." Annabeth assured.

"No, you and Percy look cute." I replied. Then Annabeth acted weird, as if she was being hypnotized.

"Yeah, you're right. Percy and I are cute." She said.

"Piper, how did you do that?" Nico asked.

"Do what?"

"Mmmm, tell Leo to do something." He told me.

"Why?"

"Just do as I ask." He replied.

"Okay...Leo, jump in one foot." I told Leo to do. Quickly, he started jumping on one foot.

"Charmspeak...amazing!" Annabeth said.

"Charmspeak?" I asked.

"You can charm people with your voice, making them go in a trance and do whatever you say." Annabeth answered.

Hazel jumped and screamed. "Frank!" She shouted.

**Hazel's POV: **

I was standing next to Frank when I gave a quick glance, but all I saw was a bear. It looked at me and didn't do anything, it looked confused by how I was looking at it with fear. I screamed, then it looked worried.

"Holy Hephaestus Machine!" Leo shouted.

"Bear!" I shouted pointing at it, then it gave form to Frank.

"Bear?! Where?!" He asked alerted.

"Frank you turned into a bear!" I said.

"What? What are you talking about?" "

Y-You were a bear a few seconds ago! Am I seeing things?!" I asked.

"No, I saw it too! We all saw it." Percy replied.

"Oh! I know this one, it's..." Annabeth started.

"How on earth were you that...bear?!" Grover asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Well I was thinking about bears, but I'm not a bear!" Frank replied.

"Shapeshift!" Annabeth spoke up. "You can shapeshift into any animal!" She said.

"I'm really started to get freaked out by Annabeth knowing everything." Percy mumbled.

"Wait, I can turn in any animal?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Annabeth answered simply. Frank shapeshifted and gave form as a same replica of the creature, we all gasped. He changed back to normal.

"Where do your clothes go? Do they, like, disappear?" Leo asked, but we didn't answer the question. Then...Jason was flying in mid-air.

**Jason's POV:**

I was confused when everyone gasped and Annabeth did a weird movement in which her palm hit her face.

"Jason, you're...oh gods." Piper said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look down, bro." Leo told me. I glanced down, my feet weren't even touching the ground. I was floating in the air, it didn't feel weird at all.

"Oh, isn't that a surprise?" I asked.

"Not really." Annabeth replied.

"Ok. So we have a know-it-all-Annabeth, a shadow-traveling Nico, and a flying Jason." Percy replied.

"Perfect...what now?" I asked, I had no idea how to get down. I was answered by multiple shrugs. Amazing, I thought. Now I'll keep floating for the rest of my life.

"How come I don't have a power?" Percy asked. I thought it was a stupid question when the water from the river rose up and splashed on us. The weird thing was, Percy wasn't even wet.

**Percy's POV: **

_Hm, so that's my power_, I thought. I glanced at Annabeth, she was dripping wet. I gave an awkward smile.

"Sorry?" I said. "But you've got to admit, that was amazing."

"Yes, it was." Hazel agreed.

"But guys, we have to remember that this might be dangerous." Annabeth warned.

"We're going to have to practice on our powers. Like Jason, stop floating!" Piper shouted, Jason quickly descended.

**To be continued...**


End file.
